riseofthedrackensfandomcom-20200216-history
Blaise Zabini
Blaise Mariano Zabini is the first mate to be picked by his submissive, Harry. He is the lowest dominant in the hierarchy mateship, but is still loved as much, and the second youngest dominant, entering the mateship at age 17. Background Born to Marianna and Maximiliano Zabini on October 12, 1979 in London, he was born under special circumstances. His parents were both dominant Drackens and was one of the last arranged marriages made by Dracken families. During a struggle for dominance, his mother accidentally killed his father when she was five months pregnant and Blaise was born three weeks later. For the first month of his life, Blaise was nameless until his mother composed herself and named him. Blaise was the name that Maximiliano wanted for his son, Mariano was a tribute to his mother, and he took his father's last name. He was later moved and raised in Draguignan, France. Blaise does not know the true situation regarding his birth, being told by his mother that his father had died when he was a few weeks old. He takes comfort thinking that his father he never knew had time to love him and at least once held him. He forced himself to learn Italian, his father's language, so that he could get into contact with and correspond with his father's family; however, his paternal family shunned him and refuse to have any contact with him. They've never once seen Blaise, not even pictures, and they blame him and Marianna for Maximiliano's death. They will never have contact with Blaise or Marianna for that reason. Blaise is viciously protected by his mother, by her Dracken more so as their only child, and she will exact lethal force if she deems it necessary to protect her only son, even going so far as to torture and kill one of her husbands after he struck Blaise across the face when he was four. Personal Characteristics Blaise can speak, write, and read in three different languages. He grew up with French, due to being raised in France, and English, that he learned with the help of Draco at a young age. Later on, he forced himself to learn Italian, studying and practising until he could read, write, and speak it perfectly. He connects the Italian language with stressful situations so he reverts to Italian in times of copious stress or emotion. His preferred discipline punishment is gripping Harry's neck and squeezing. The force of squeezing varies from warning to full on demanding submission. Appearance Blaise is 6 foot 3 inches tall with olive toned skin with black hair that is layered and choppy. Blaise has a strong, angular, exotic looking face, that is highlighted by his slanted indigo eyes. Blaise is very slender with wiry muscles. He smells like warm spices. His wings have black and amethyst scales. Marriage/Mateship Blaise is currently in a mateship with his submissive Harry and three other dominant Drackens; Nasta, Maximilius, Draco. They currently have 8 children. Family It is implied that Blaise has met his maternal family and a relationship with them. His paternal family shuns him, blaming him for Maximiliano's death. He is the biological father of the mateship's first child, Braiden.